undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Point de SAUVEGARDE
Un point de sauvegarde ''(SAVE point)'' est un endroit où le protagoniste peut Sauver sa partie. Interagir avec un point de sauvegarde restaure tous les HP et exprime les pensées du protagoniste et sa détermination. Pendant la Route Génocide, les points de sauvegarde indiquent plutôt le nombre de monstres restants dans la région. Une fois que tous ceux-ci ont été tués, le message devient simplement "Determination.". Liste des points de sauvegarde Ruines * Ruines - Entrance (salle 6) ** The shadow of the Ruines looms above, filling you with determination. * Ruines - Leaf Pile (salle 12) ** Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination. * Ruines - Mouse Hole (salle 18) ** Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *** Looks like cheese has a nibble taken out of it. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Ruines - Home (salle 31) ** Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruines gives you determination. Couveneige * Couveneige - Box Road (salle 46) ** The convenience of that lamp still fills you with determination. * Couveneige - Spaghetti (salle 56) ** Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with determination. *** It's a plate of lukewarm spaghetti. Seems like something tried eating it and just... Gave up. Pacifist Ending Epilogue * Couveneige - Dog House (salle 61) ** Snow can always be broken down and rebuilt into something more useful. This simple fact fills you with determination. ** The thought that one day the dog will create the perfect snowdog fills you with determination. le protagoniste a suffisamment caressé Minichien * Couveneige - Town (salle 68) ** The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination. Dans la Route Génocide, tous les points de sauvegarde de Couveneige diront "That comedian..." dès qu'on y arrive. Le comédien en question n'est pas Sans, comme certains pourraient le croire, mais Snowdrake, comme confirmé par les points de sauvegarde si on l'épargne: "The comedian got away. Failure." (Le comédien s'est enfui. Échec.) Si le protagoniste atteint Papyrus et le bat sans avoir tué tous les monstres, les points de sauvegarde reviendront à la normale et la Route Génocide sera arrêtée. Les Chutes * Les Chutes - Checkpoint (salle 83) ** The sound of rushing water fills you with determination. * Les Chutes - Hallway (salle 86) ** A feeling of dread hangs over you... But you stay determined. * Les Chutes - Crystal (salle 94) ** Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal... It fills you with determination. *** Seems like the mouse has freed some of the cheese from the crystal somehow. de la Fin Pacifiste * Les Chutes - Bridge ** The serene sound of a distant music box... It fills you with determination. ** The sound of muffled rain on the cavetop... It fills you with determination. le protagoniste n'a pas donné un parapluie à la statue du [[Piano Puzzle]] * Les Chutes - Décharge ** The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern... Occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through... and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage... It fills you with determination. ** Partaking in useless garbage fills you with determination. le protagoniste a déjà interagi une fois avec ce * Les Chutes- Quiet Area ** You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination... * Les Chutes - Temmie Village ** You feel... something. You're filled with detemmienation. * Les Chutes - Undyne Arena ** The wind is howling. You're filled with determination... ** The wind has stopped. You're filled with determination... avoir tué Undyne en combat Calciterre * Calciterre - Laboratory Entrance ** Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this... You're filled with determination. * Calciterre - Magma Chamber ** The wooshing sound of steam and cogs... it fills you with determination. * Calciterre - NOYAU View ** An ominous structure looms in the distance... You're filled with determination. * Calciterre - Bad Opinion Zone ** Knowing the mouse might one day hack into the computerized safe and get the cheese... It fills you with determination. *** Seems like the mouse hacked the safe and took the cheese out. ['''Épilogue de la Fin Pacifiste]' * Calciterre - Spider Entrance ** ''The smell of cobwebs fills the air... You're filled with determination. * Calciterre - Hotel Lobby ** The relaxing atmosphere of this hotel... it fills you with determination. * Calciterre - NOYAU Branch ** The air is filled with the smell of ozone... it fills you with determination. * Calciterre - NOYAU End ** Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with determination. Points de sauvegarde sans dialogue * Castle Elevator * Nouvelle Maison * Last Corridor * Throne Entrance * Throne Room * The End * Labo Originel (Route Pacifiste seulement) * Labo Originel - Bedroom (Route Pacifiste seulement) * Les chutes - sans nom (Route Génocide seulement, au bout de la salle 131 (room_water19)) Catégorie:Mécaniques de Jeu de:SPEICHERpunkt en:SAVE Point pl:Punkt ZAPISU ru:Точка сохранения zh:存檔點列表